Episode 7614 (13th September 2016)
Plot At the shop, Jacob reads out his best mans speech to Eric, Leyla and Carly. David hears the end of it and insists it's perfect, before proposing to Tracy again, but she still doesn't say yes. Tracy and Carly go bridesmaid dress shopping, but before they leave, Carly warns Vanessa to tell Tracy about Frank moving to Tug Ghyll. Lisa packs a bag for Belle, and looks over an old picture of them together. She vows not to let her daughter down. Vanessa returns to Emmerdale with Frank in tow, and reminds her father of her rules, before they head to The Woolpack. Kerry makes Dan lunch, and suggests they go back up to bed. Aaron says goodbye as he heads to France. Whilst Jermaine sees Belle, Dr Scott talks to Zak and Lisa. Dan scares Ross with a clown mask and asks for Ross' advice on Kerry acting all strange. Awkwardly, Ross advises him to buy Kerry something and sort things out. Frank flirts with Charity over the bar. Meanwhile, Carly and Vanessa arrive back from shopping, and when Carly spots Vanessa's car outside Tug Ghyll, they head to the pub. Tracy is speechless when she comes face to face with dad. Tracy can't believe Vanessa has kept Frank staying with her a secret, and insists Frank can drop dead, just as Frank collapses. Zak and Lisa explains to Jermaine that there isn't any beds available at Hotten General, so Belle is being moved to Surrey. Tracy insists she won't fall for Frank's act, she hates him. Frank asks Tracy to forgive him, but Tracy walks out. Dan presents Kerry with tickets to an open-air cinema. David and Eric tell Tracy about how their relationship was when they first met, questioning if she wants to throw away the chance of having her dad at the wedding. Kerry informs Ross that she's going to tell Dan about them, as she can't live with the guilt. Ross tries to talk her out of it, but Kerry's adamant she needs to be honest with Dan. Frank spins Charity a lie about being in Australia on business, although Charity doesn't buy it, explaining she knows of his time in prison. Tracy overhears as Frank telling Vanessa she's all that matters to him. Liv refuses to do her homework, believing she won't need qualifications as she has her inheritance. Lisa is adamant they'll need to go private so Belle can stay closer to home, but Charity questions how they'll afford it. Ross phones Kerry and demands that she shouldn't tell Dan, reminding Kerry she'll lose him if she does. Kerry agrees not to break Dan's heart, unaware Dan has hear the tail end of the conversation. Tracy can't believe how easily Frank has won everyone round, but David encourages her to give her father a chance. Tracy grabs a credit card out of Eric's wallet, and slips it into Frank's pocket. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Dr Scott - Derek Horsham Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Way *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and waiting room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes